Legendary warrior
by Random user
Summary: A Final Fantasy Crossover. Naruto ends up on a land far away from the elemental countries and must go on a journey to gather strength from the Crystals and stop a great evil.
1. Chapter 1

This is a semi crossover with the Final Fantasy games . What I mean by that is that no ff characters will make an appearance in my story and that I will be using some things like the crystals, jobs and a bad guy covering the world in darkness.

Now this story starts off 2 years after Naruto leaves with Jiraiya on the training trip, the characters might be a bit OOC in the first chapter.

Oh yeah I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright and sunny day and two figures can be seen walking down a dirt road towards a village that was famous for it's hot springs and several amazing restaurants that just happened too be having a ramen cook off on that very day, now the shorter of the two figures has spiky blond hair, three whisker like marks on each cheek and is wearing an orange and black jumpsuit while the taller of the two has long white hair, a custom forehead protector and wearing an green and red outfit with a large scroll on his back, both wearing similar grins with drool coming out of there mouths.

"Hey erosennin hurry up I don't want to be late for the cook off" said the young man.

"You Don't have to yell gaki, and stop calling me ero sannin" said the older man.

"If you don't want me to call you that than you should stop being such a pervert" said Naruto.

They were entering the village and just as Jiraiya was about to reply he thought he saw some movement out of the corner of his right eye but then he heard some giggling and saw some cute girls headed toward some hot springs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were watching them from a safe distance.

"That was close Itachi he almost saw us are you sure it is a good idea to fight soon" said the shark like man.

"We have too strike soon before they head back to the hidden leaf village or we might not get another chance like this for awhile Kisame" said Itachi.

"Ok I agree so when do we make our move?"said Kisame.

"We will make our move the next time he trains Naruto"Said Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Wow look at all of those cute girls" said Jiraiya while drooling.

"Wow look at all of those chefs cooking all of that ramen" said Naruto who was also drooling.

"Ok Naruto I'll see you later I have some important research that I must do" said Jiraiya while heading toward the hot springs.

"Hey wait a second ero sannin you promised to train me later so don't forget or I will come and shout out to all of the girls that you are peeping on them" said Naruto.

"Gulp ok we will start training when the sun starts to set meet me here then" said Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXX

About four hours later it was the sun was setting.

"All right time to train ero sannin so what will we work on today and where will we be training?"said Naruto.

"Well today we will work on training you to use more of Kyuubis chakra and I saw the perfect area outside the village" said Jiraiya

XXXXXXXXXX

About ten minutes later they made it to an open field with river near by.

"This is the area now start off with one tail and work your way up" said Jiraiya

Naruto started calling upon the Kyuubis chakra and was covered with his chakra but remained in control of himself.

"Good now attack me" said Jiraiya

Naruto charged at Jiraiya and went for a right handed punch but Jiraiya easily dodged it and grabbed Narutos hand flipping him then Naruto was able to use the momentum to land on his feet and he quickly went for kick but Jiraiya blocked it and tossed him aside and Naruto got back up and started calling a second tails worth of chakra and then he charged again and started throwing several punches and kicks while Jiraiya dodged or blocked all of them he did get a light scratch on his cheek so on instinct he backhanded Naruto away from him then Naruto called on the third tails worth of chakra and once again he charged but he could feel himself getting a little angry and starting too lose some control so he created about a thousand kage bunshins and they all charged in about one hundred at a time, now Jiraiya was having a slightly tougher time but he was not a sannin for nothing, he showed that by destroying them left and right but as he did that Naruto was starting to get even more angry and started calling on a forth tail worth of chakra and then he lost almost complete control and started attacking more aggressively getting in a couple of hits, so jiraiya decided that he needed to stop Naruto from losing complete control and quickly destroyed the rest of the clones and punched Naruto in the stomach as hard as he could and Naruto regained control and stopped use the Kyuubis chakra.

"Man I am so tired after that fight sorry about losing control ero sennin" said Naruto breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about it gaki I am okay, now what do you say we hit the hot springs" said Jiraiya.

"All right to the hot…" he was interrupted as Jiraiya grabbed him and jumped out of the way as some Shuriken landed where he was standing and two men appeared in black cloaks with red clouds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Earlier during the fight.

"Looks like it is almost time to make our move eh Itachi" said Kisame.

"Hmm yes it appears so get ready" said Itachi.

"So what's the plan?"said Kisame.

"The plan is quite simple we create clones to distract Jiraiya then I use Tsukuyomi on Naruto and grab him then we run" said Itachi.

"Fine with me can I chop off the Kyuubi brats legs this time?"said Kisame.

"Maybe if we have time now lets go!"said Itachi

XXXXXXXXXX

Both sides were staring each other down of course Naruto and Jiraiya were careful not to look into Itachis eyes.

"So you have decided to make your move tonight have you well your not getting him" said Jiraiya.

"I have to disagree you look a little winded sure maybe not enough to beat you but enough for us to escape with Naruto" said Itachi.

_"He's right I am a little winded but I can at least buy Naruto some time to escape" _Thought Jiraiya.

"Naruto run" said Jiraiya.

"What no way I'm not leaving you behind and I don't run away" said Naruto.

"Just do it I will be okay and you are to weak from training to do anything right now so run" said Jiraiya.

Naruto was looking down at the ground "Fine I'll go but you better live erosennin" said Naruto

"You're coming with us Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" said Kisame creating a thousand clones.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said Itachi creating one hundred clones.

The clones all started attacking Jiraiya quickly separating him from Naruto.

"Damn I need help some help Kuchiyose no Jutsu" shouted Jiraiya summoning a fifteen foot toad.

Naruto was running toward the river and as he was crossing it Itachi appeared on the other side and he made a mistake and looked into his eyes.

Tsukuyomi said Itachi

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Tsukuyomi world Naruto was being tortured in several ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the real world Jiraiya and his toad had defeated almost all of the clones and then he noticed Naruto and Itachi about to take Naruto so he went to stop him and started fighting him then Naruto passed out and was being dragged away by the raging river.

"Kisame" shouted Itachi.

Kisame saw that Naruto was being dragged away so he quickly went to grab him but the toad stopped him by swinging it's sword at Kisame making him take out Samehada and block his attack and they continued to attack each other with neither getting the upper hand.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Itachi were both exchanging blows and quickly realized that Naruto was out of sight and it was getting dark out.

"Damn Kisame we must retreat for now!" said Itachi

Kisame appeared next to Itachi and the toad appeared next to Jiraiya both groups stared each other down then Kisame and Itachi both left.

Jiraiya and the toad quickly started heading downstream and several minutes later they made it to the ocean with it to dark to see anything.

"Damn Naruto I'm sorry I failed" said Jiraiya who fell to his knees.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the ocean.

"Damn Brat getting yourself into these situations and making me clean up your mess" Said an angry fox keeping Narutos body afloat and sharks away with red chakra.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well what do you think? I don't think I did a very good job with the first chapter but I am confident that the rest of story will be good. Probably made quite a few mistakes with spelling and grammar since writing is my worst subject so I might need a beta reader or whatever they are called so could someone explain to me how that works, do I send them the chapter through email and then they send it back or what?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Authors note: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy. Now here is chapter two.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been out for a couple of weeks and he was just starting to regain consciousness as he washed up on shore he had to use all of his strength to just stand up and he took a look around and saw some smoke nearby indicating that there were some people nearby so he headed in that direction.

About five minutes later he finally made it to the location of the smoke and saw that it was a medium sized village, as he entered the village his vision began to fade and he blacked out people nearby began to crowd around him checking and hoping that he was okay then a tall man with short black hair, dressed in a black tank top, green pants and several scars with a long sword strapped to his side.

"What's going on over here?" asked the man "What happened to that kid?" asked the man as he rushed over to check on Naruto.

"Sir Leon this boy just walked into the village and passed out" said a villager

"Hmm I see cure" a green light surrounded Naruto "I will take him back to my house to rest" said Leon as he picked up Naruto and carried him away.

Several minutes later they arrived at a small house with one bedroom and one bathroom with a medium sized living room that had a okay TV, a fireplace and a pull out couch. He laid Naruto down on his bed and as he was about to leave he took one last look and then his eyes went wide because remembered the vision that the elders told him about, with that in mind he decided that he needed to see the elders right away

XXXXXXXXXX

One week earlier on the road near the hidden leaf village Jiraiya was slowly nearing the village with a depressed look on his face.

"_Sigh how do I tell Tsunade maybe I should have sent a toad back here to tell her I just don't think I can face her and Naruto's friends right now_" Thought Jiraiya.

"No It wouldn't be right I have to face them myself and be strong for everyone" Thought Jiraiya.

Jiraiya approached the main gate and two guards greeted him.

"Welcome back Jiraiya sama" said guard one.

"It is good to see you again Jiraiya sama" said guard two.

"I need to see Tsunade right away, please inform her that I am on my way to see her" said Jiraiya.

"Yes sir" said guard one as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The other guard quickly went to open the gate and Jiraiya headed toward the Hokage tower at an even pace.

At the Hokage tower Tsunade had just received word that Jiraiya had just returned and was surprised that he was back earlier then expected but was happy that she would get to see Naruto again but was also worried when the guard did not mention Naruto and that Jiraiya needed to see her right away.

About five minutes later Jiraiya showed up at the Hokage tower and when Naruto was not with him Tsunade was really starting to get worried and when she saw the sad look on Jiraiya's face she knew something happened to Naruto.

"Jiraiya where is Naruto?" … silence "Jiraiya please say something did the Akatsuki get him?" said Tsunade in a sad and desperate voice.

"Sigh I took Naruto outside a nearby village we were staying at to train with the Kyuubi's chakra and after we finished we were about to head to the hot springs to relax but Itachi and Kisame showed up I told Naruto to run because he was exhausted after training but he hesitated and they both created clones and the clones all attacked me so I summoned a toad to help me destroy most of the clones but then I noticed Naruto had ran toward a river nearby and as he was crossing it Itachi got in his way and must have used Tsukuyomi on Naruto and was about to grab him but I stopped him and then Naruto passed out and was being carried away downstream so Kisame went to grab him but the toad I summoned stopped him and as we were fighting we all noticed that Naruto was long gone and we stared each other down for about a minute and then they retreated. So after that I quickly went looking for Naruto but I could not find him since it was dark out and we were close to the ocean so he must have been taken out there and I spent three days looking but could not find anything so I came back here I'm sorry but Naruto is dead!" said Jiraiya in a very sad voice.

"Naruto is dead no he can't be he might still be alive I'll send out a search team right aw…" Tsunade was interrupted by Jiraiya "Tsunade stop I always told Naruto that if we were separated then for him to summon a toad and tell the toad where he is and that I would summon a toad to tell me where he is well I summoned one an hour ago and he has not summoned one. I'm sorry but it has been a week and he has not tried to contact anyone so he is most likely dead!"

The room was silent for several minutes and then Tsunade broke down.

"Naruto no he can't be" said a sobbing Tsunade.

Jiraiya held her in his arms for several minutes and when she settled down a bit he spoke.

"Tsunade we must gather his friends to tell them what has happened to Naruto so please have someone gather them and I will tell them if you want me to" said Jiraiya.

"Right I will have someone bring them all here right away I'm sorry to put this on you but please tell them I can't" said a slightly calmer Tsunade.

Several minutes later the remaining rookie nine, team Gai, Shizune, Iruka, Mr Ichiraku and Ayame were all gathered outside the Hokages office and when the door opened they were all surprised when Jiraiya came out with Tsunade and the younger people were all happy and waiting for Naruto to come out but the adults knew that something was wrong by the looks on Jiraiya and Tsunade's faces.

"So where is Naruto knowing him the baka must have some grand entrance planed out" said Sakura and all of the younger ones smiled at that.

"I'm sorry Sakura but Naruto does not have anything planned out, he is not here anymore" said Jiraiya

Everyone was shocked and.

"What do you mean did the Akatsuki get him?" asked Kakashi the younger people were all confused by this.

"No I mean Naruto is dead" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya explained what happened and then went on to explain to the younger people about the Akatsuki and Kyuubi by the time he was done all of the girls were crying and the guys were fighting back tears.

When It came time to tell the village some cheered, some mourned and some were confused and did not know how to feel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere during this time the Akatsuki were gathering.

"Itachi and Kisame said they had some urgent news well speak!" commanded the Leader.

"Well me and Kiasme decided to make a move to grab Naruto but as we were fighting Jiraiya and one of his toads Naruto was dragged away by a raging river, so we retreated and returned the next day and saw Jiraiya still looking for the boy, so he is most likely dead" said Itachi.

"Fools do you realize what this means for our plans sigh all right then you are now in charge of getting the eight tails don't screw this up! The rest of you have your assignments now go" commanded the Leader.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suna a few days later.

Gaara was signing papers when a messenger bird landed on his desk he took the note it held and started to read the contents and dropped it a single tear fell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Present time with Leon, Leon was heading towards a small clearing that was right next to village where the elders would meditate, the elders were known for being able to predict disasters that would harm the village like earthquakes, tsunamis and bandit raids and they saved many lives because of their predictions, but one prediction stood out the most and that was why he needed to see them right away.

Leon had made it to the clearing and he slowly approached the eight Elders, they were all dressed in robes of different color one in green, one in brown, one in light blue, one in red, one in yellow, one in dark blue, one in white and one in black all with their hoods up so you could not see their faces because they were shadowed. They were all sitting in a circle when he approached them and the one in red spoke.

"So the boy from our prediction has appeared has he" Leon was a little surprised at first but remembered who they were.

"Uh yes I believe that it is him the one you told me about" said Leon.

"I suppose it time that we meet him and tell him his destiny" said the one in green the others nodded in agreement and they all headed towards Leon's house.

A few minutes later they all entered Leon's house and gathered around Naruto although it was quite crowded.

"Yes there is no doubt about it he is the one we saw in our visions" said the one in brown. "Yes" they all muttered in agreement.

"So what now he is unconscious what do we now?" asked Leon.

"He should awake any moment but first Leon we must tell you your destiny" Said the one in light blue.

"My destiny are you saying that there is something that I can do to help?" asked Leon.

"Yes there is something very important that you must do, you will be the one to train the boy to use a sword" said the one in dark blue.

Leon took a look at Naruto "But he look's like someone that can hold his own in a fight why do you want me to teach him and why a sword?" asked Leon.

"The reason we want you to train him will be apparent when he wakes up. As for why a sword well we do not have much time before he must begin his journey and your skill with a sword is greater then other weapons so we feel that you can teach him far quicker with a sword then any other weapon, and he will gain the knowledge to use other types of weapons from the Crystals" said the one in yellow.

"All right I will teach him what I can about using a sword" Said Leon.

"There is another important task that you must do and that task is to accompany him to the first Crystal but you will not be coming back!" said the one in White.

Leon's eyes widened "You mean I'm going to die!" asked Leon.

"Yes you must protect him for he must live to defeat the great evil that will awaken soon that will threaten the whole world" said the one in black.

Leon was looking at the floor but then looked up eyes filled with determination "If it is to save the world then I will gladly give my life to protect him!" said Leon.

Then they heard a groan come from Naruto he was waking up.

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto.

"You are in a small village called Noah here drink this" Said the one in white as he handed him a bottle filled with a blue liquid "It is called elixir it should give you back your strength Naruto"

Naruto drank the elixir and felt his strength return.

"Naruto is that my name?" Naruto clenched his eye shut trying to remember but could not. "I can't remember anything" said Naruto in a shaky voice.

"It is alright Naruto you have amnesia but you will regain your memories eventually so don't push yourself to remember" said the one in white.

"Okay I won't push myself by the way who are you all?" asked Naruto as he looked at everyone.

"We the ones in robes are elders of this village but also ones chosen by great beings to guide you and he" said the one in white as he pointed toward Leon "Is Leon a protector of this village and the man that will be training you!" said the one in white.

"Huh Guide me? Train me? What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"Naruto very soon an evil force will threaten to cover this world in darkness ending all life"" said the one in black.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he gasped "End all life!" said Naruto in a slightly scared voice.

"Yes but there is a way to stop this evil force the great beings we mentioned before can grant a person with a pure heart the power to defeat it. The great beings are called Crystals there are eight of them and they have shown us the one that can defeat the evil force!" said the one in black.

"Really who is it can I help you look for this person?" asked an excited Naruto, everyone sweat dropped.

"Naruto we are glad that you want to help the person we are talking about is you!" said the one in white.

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide but then he looked depressed "Me I'm the one but I can't even remember who I am how can I save the world?" said Naruto in a sad voice.

"Naruto remember what I said earlier you will regain your memories eventually so try not to worry and you will not be alone you will make several allies and friends on this journey you can protect and save everyone we all believe in you!" said the one in white and they all nodded in agreement.

Naruto's eyes went wide the word protect it filled him with courage and determination "I will stop the evil force and I will protect everyone!" he said with absolute determination.

They all smiled at that "Well then we will let you start your training then if you have any questions then you can find us a little bit outside town meditating" said the one in white and the elders left.

Leon started looking through his dresser and took out some cloths "All right kid no student of mine will wear orange so change into these and meet me outside" said Leon as he tossed Naruto the clothes and left.

Naruto changed and was now wearing blue cargo pant's, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. He was looking at a necklace that he was wearing and felt that it was important so he put it back on and left the house to begin his training.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well there is chapter two I really think this turned out far better then chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy. And here is chapter three.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Naruto made it outside Leon tossed him a wooden sword "Huh a wooden sword but I wanted one like your's sensei" said Naruto in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Naruto we are just starting your training it would be dangerous for you to use a real sword right off the bat, now let's start your training" said Leon with his own wooden sword as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ok but get ready because I'm going to show you that I am ready for a real sword" said Naruto in a slightly arrogant voice.

Naruto charged him and went for a diagonal slash putting all of his power into it but Leon easily side stepped it and tripped him Leon shook his head in disappointment "Naruto your to arrogant and you put more power in your attack then is necessary, if you fight like that then you will die quickly against the dark force that is approaching!" but Naruto was not listening he got back up and started attacking in anger. "_I guess we will be doing this the hard way then I will have to completely beat him so he will listen" thought Leon._

Naruto was attacking wildly slashing left and right but Leon was blocking and dodging his attacks so easily like they were nothing and Leon was landing blows on him humiliating him, Naruto continued to make more and more mistakes and Leon himself started to feel anger, this young man, no boy was supposed to save the world, he was supposed to sacrifice himself for this boy, sure he realized that he was still young but they did not have time to waste he would need to show Naruto right now that he needed to listen to him and take this training more seriously or he would die quickly. Leon knocked the sword out of Naruto's hands and quickly did a three hit combo on him and Naruto fell to the ground feeling dazed and humiliated and looked up at Leon.

"Naruto" said Leon in an angry voice that slightly scared Naruto. "You have got to take this training more seriously, you cannot just pick up a sword and swing it around like that, and you must never get arrogant and underestimate your opponent!" Naruto looked ashamed and Leon felt his anger start to leave "Naruto this dark force is far more powerful than I am if you want to protect everyone then take this training more seriously!"

"I'm sorry sensei I'm sorry that I did not listen and for being arrogant I promise that I will take training more seriously from now on" said Naruto.

Leon smiled at that and was about to cast a cure spell but Naruto was getting up and he was shocked "_No way he should not be able to stand up after all of that unbelievable!" thought Leon._

"Wow it has gotten pretty late out how long were we fighting?" asked Naruto It was then that Leon had noticed that it had started to get late out as the sun was going down and then an idea came to mind.

"Hey Naruto what do you say we grab something to eat you must be hungry, I mean you have not eaten anything since you got here" asked Leon and as Naruto was about to protest so he could train his stomach growled, Naruto blushed and Leon laughed "Don't worry we can always wake up early to start training, come on let's go look for a restaurant my treat" said Leon, Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

As they were going through the village several people waved and some asked who Naruto was he got quite a few looks and complements from the females some younger, several his age and even some older ones each time his cheeks got redder and redder as Leon laughed but inside he was slightly jealous how come the women never went after him he was handsome right? They continued walking then suddenly Naruto stopped, a familiar sent hit his nose he started looking around.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" asked a confused Leon.

And then Naruto spotted a stand with a sign that said ramen he quickly rushed up to the counter and shouted "I want five bowl's of every flavor of ramen that you have" he did not know what came over him but he was drooling and saying that was like second nature to him.

Leon rushed after him and when he heard Naruto ask for five bowl's of every flavor he almost fainted. "What five bowl's of every flavor no way am I paying for all of that" said Leon but Naruto growled at him which made him whimper and decided that he better buy him the ramen "Sigh I'll just have some pork ramen"

The chef was completely shocked but got right to cooking the ramen humming a happy tune. About fifteen minutes later they were leaving the ramen stand, Leon with tears falling, Naruto happily patting his stomach and the chef smiling as he counted the money that he made.

Ten minutes later they made it back to Leon's house and Leon crashed on the couch "You can have the bed in my room I'll sleep out here remember to wake up early" said Leon.

Naruto was about to protest and say that he should sleep on the couch but saw that Leon was already asleep so he decided to go sleep in the bed.

After Naruto went to bed Leon opened his eyes and sat up, he looked underneath a couch cushion and pulled out an Orange book it was strange, a crate filled with these books washed up on shore a few months ago and now he was addicted to them "_oh well" _he thought as he giggled perversely.

The next morning they woke up at six am to start training "Ok Naruto take a deep breath now watch me and try to do what I do" said Leon as he got into a basic fighting stance, Naruto also got into the same stance, he started off with some basic vertical slashing movements with Naruto doing the same but Naruto was still putting to much power into his slashes "Naruto you must learn to control the power you put behind each attack"

"But why I thought that the more power I put behind each attack would allow me to defeat my opponent quicker" said Naruto

"In some instances more power is good but if you are facing a fast and skilled opponent and miss then you will leave an opening which they will surely take advantage of, that is why you must learn to control how much power you put behind each blow" said Leon

"Well I guess that makes sense, ok I will try to control the power behind each blow" said Naruto

"Good now let's continue" said Leon. This time Naruto was putting less power into the blow's and was almost matching Leon perfectly, he was quite impressed by that and started doing thrusts as well.

About six hours later Naruto was able to control the power of each attack as well as Leon _"Amazing we just started training and he has improved quickly, at first I was not sure but now that he has started listening I am starting to believe that he can do this" thought Leon._

"Ok Naruto that is enough for now we should get you some more cloths you can't wear that outfit forever" said Leon.

"Ok let's go" said Naruto.

A few minutes later they were at the clothing store looking for just the right outfit and Naruto picked out some sleeveless white shirt's some black pants and a blue cloak. "Not bad Naruto now you look like a true hero" Naruto smiled at the complement "What do you say we grab something to eat?"

"All right Ramen" said an excited Naruto as he ran toward the ramen stand Leon instantly went pale.

"NO RAMEN" shouted a scared Leon but it was to late Naruto was long gone.

Twenty five minutes later they went back to training and were beginning to work won some more advanced movement's.

Over the next few day's they started sparring, at first Naruto would still get beat rather easily but as they kept sparring Naruto kept giving Leon more and more of a challenge, it had been one week now and Leon said that after they sparred that Leon had something to give to Naruto.

"Aw come on tell me what it is please at least give me a hint" said Naruto in a whiny voice Leon just laughed.

"Sorry Naruto but you will just have to wait now let's spar" said Leon, They got into the same stance starring each other down neither making a move and then they both charged Naruto went for a thrust but Leon dodged by spinning to the left and held his sword in his left hand and went for a backhand like slash Naruto quickly recovered from his thrust and was able to duck under the attack and then went for another thrust this time aiming for the throat but Leon leaned back and the blow missed him Naruto then slashed downward but the attack was somehow blocked by Leon they stayed like that for several moments until Leon was able to overpower Naruto forcing him to jump back they both starred each other down again both smiling.

"Well how was that sensei" said Naruto.

"Very good Naruto you have improved very quickly I am very proud to have you as my student now let's continue" Said Leon and once again they charged each other this one continued for a hole hour each getting in some hits every now and then they were now both starring each other down panting and getting ready for one last charge each a blur then they were both standing where the other was standing for several seconds nothing happened it was silent and then Naruto fell forward he lost but he was not mad he was even smiling Leon walked over to him "You did good Naruto what I wanted to give you is a real sword so tomorrow we will go buy you one" said Leon panting but also smiling.

The next day Leon had bought Naruto his sword it quite simple like his. Naruto learned that a real sword was a bit heavier then a wooden sword so he had to start doing the basics again but it was a lot easier this time for him since he had practiced with the wooden sword and they were quickly back to sparring again after another week they had just had a spar this time it ended in a draw they were both sitting down panting and smiling "Only two weeks and you are already able to draw with me amazing" said Leon Naruto smiled at that.

The elders approached them and Naruto and Leon both looked up at them "Very impressive Naruto you have improved far faster then even we could predict "said the one in yellow.

Naruto smiled "So does that mean that it is time for me to start my journey?" asked Naruto.

"Well you are ready but the Crystals are not" said the one in red.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"The Crystals are the ones that will give you the power to defeat the dark force, but they are storing their energy right now in order to give it to you" said the one in brown.

"So why did you have me train if the Crystals are going to give me the power to defeat this dark force?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto the crystals all have a test that you must pass, a guardian really, you must defeat them in a one on one fight that is the reason for training" said the one in light blue.

"Ok I think I under stand but how will I know when the Crystals are ready?" asked Naruto.

"You will know they are ready because they will shoot beams of light up into the sky" said the one in dark blue.

"Ok then what do I do now while I wait?" asked Naruto.

"There is a forest to the south of here, you will make your second and third ally that will accompany you one is called chocobo the other is called a moggle" said the one in green.

"Huh what's a chocobo and what's a moggle?" asked Naruto.

"Chocobos are large yellow birds that people ride on like as transportation and moggles are these small little intelligent animals that have a thing that looks like a red ball hanging over them but do not treat them like animals because they will be great allies to you" said the one in white.

"Ok I will treat them well by the way do any of you know the name of the dark force?" asked Naruto.

"The dark force he goes by the name of Griffon that is really all we know about him besides him wanting to cover this world in darkness. I am sure the Crystals know more so you should ask them when you meet them" said the one in black.

"All right then off to the chocobo forest are you coming sensei?" asked Naruto.

"No I have a chocobo in some stables I should pay him a visit" said Leon.

"Well then see you all later" said Naruto as he ran out of the village.

Naruto ran to the south at high speeds and made it to the forest in twenty minutes once their he started looking and was not having much luck until something bumped into him and ran away it was a big yellow bird that had a scar going from just above it's right eye to the bottom of it's left eye.

"Hey wait come back" shouted Naruto as he chased after the chocobo what he did not know was that a small animal was hanging onto him looking through his pockets, finding nothing the small animal climbed up Naruto's back and found his necklace he then started to untie it and yanked it off and flew away Naruto finally noticed something was touching him and felt it take his necklace "Hey what the?" Naruto looked around and saw nothing "My necklace damn someone or something took it"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the forest the little animal and chocobo had just met up "Kweh kweh kweh (what did he have) " said the chocobo

"Kupo that boy did not have much kupo just a necklace but it is pretty see kupo" said the moggle as he showed the chocobo the necklace.

The chocobo was admiring the necklace when he heard a sound like footsteps he looked around and saw about three dozen goblins approaching "Gob gob gob (you are on our turf leave now)" said the leader.

"_Oh no Boco hates being told what to do I don't think he can take them all their are to many Kupo please don't pick a fight Boco" thought the little moggle._

"Kweh kweh kweh (You can't tell me what to do you don't own the place ugly)" said the chocobo.

"Gob gob gob (All right that's it your both de…)" he was interrupted as Boco head butted him sending him flying into some other goblins.

"_Oh no kupo why me?" thought a scared little moggle._

Three goblins charged the chocobo but they were all defeated rather easily then the chocobo was starting to get an arrogant look on his face "Kweh kweh kweh (is that all you got come on I can kick all of your asses bring it)" said the arrogant chocobo. And then they all charged for a while he was doing okay but soon the numbers became to much and they were beating him "Kweeeeeeh" it screamed out in agony.

Nearby Naruto had just heard something cry out and rushed toward the direction and when he got there he saw some goblins attacking a chocobo, he knew what goblins were because Leon told him about them so he rushed into the goblins unsheathing his sword and started attacking them he killed several and Boco got free and started fighting several himself.

By the time they finished the fight they were both pretty tired and the sun was going down "Kupo thank you so much that was very scary here I'm sorry that I took this from you" said the little moggle that came out of hiding as he handed Naruto the necklace.

"That's ok and it was no problem I was glad to help" said Naruto as he put the necklace back on.

It was silent for several moments and then Boco spoke up "Kweh kweh kweh (I must repay you please is there any way that I can)?" asked the chocobo.

"Kupo he want's to know if there is any way that he can repay you kupo is there?" asked the little moggle.

Naruto looked like he was in thought "Well there is something that I need help with, but it will be very dangerous, I have been chosen to go on a journey to defeat a great evil that threatens the entire world so I came here to find a chocobo to help me since I will have to travel far and wide" said Naruto.

Both the moggle and the chocobo looked shocked at this "Kupo are you serious?" asked the shocked moggle.

"Yeah I washed up on shore about two weeks ago without any memories and went to a village near here and passed out, when I woke up these people in robes were surrounding me and told me that I must save the world from a great evil so I trained for two weeks and then they sent me here" said Naruto.

They were all quiet for a moment and then Boco spoke up again "Kweh kweh kweh (Of course I will help you, I love this world and would do anything to protect it) said Boco.

"He has agreed to help, well if he is going then so am I kupo I might not be able to fight but I know a lot about these lands I have been all over this continent so I can tell you where everything is" said the Moggle.

Naruto smiled at them "Well all right let's head back to the village" said Naruto he stood up but fell forward Boco caught him and nodded his head as if saying hop on so he did "By the way my name is Naruto what are your's?" asked Naruto.

"You can call me Mog and his name is Boco" answered Mog and they slowly made their way back to the village they made it back an hour later.

"Welcome back I see you made two new friends, hello I am Leon Naruto's teacher what are your names?" asked Leon.

"My name is Mog kupo and this is Boco" said Mog.

Then they all felt five great powers and looked toward the directions that they were all coming from and saw five beams of light shooting into the air, the closest one was light blue, the next was yellow, the one after that was brown, then white, and finally black although it was very hard to see.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the elemental countries three beams of light were shooting up into the air.

In the hidden leaf village every one was amazed to see a giant glowing red Crystal at the top of the Hokage monument, at the Ramen stand all of Naruto's friend were gathered and were all looking on in amazement at the Crystal.

"Jiraiya what is that?" asked an amazed Tsunade.

"I have no Idea Tsunade" said an equally amazed Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the sound village they to saw a Large Crystal except this one was green "That power I must have it" said Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXX

At Akatsuki base the leader was looking at a glowing dark blue Crystal "Damn that will surely draw some attention here but maybe this power can make up for the loss of the Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXX

In an unknown location there was complete darkness and two glowing purple eyes opened "So it is finally time, I will not lose" said a rough voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto there were no longer lights shooting into the air "I thought that there were supposed to be eight of them but I only saw five" said a confused Naruto.

The elders appeared "Do not worry Naruto the other three are on a far away land you will get those anther time, for now concentrate on finding the ones that you saw, but I suggest you get some rest for the night so you can begin your journey at full strength" Said the one in White.

"Ok I am pretty tired goodnight" said Naruto as he headed inside.

"_Rest well" the elders thought._

XXXXXXXXXX

There is chapter three I really enjoyed typing this one.

Oh and if anyone was wondering Naruto still has his sandals and he lost his forehead protector in the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Leon, Mog, Boco and Leon's chocobo had all woke up at seven am and were currently stocking up on supplies "All right we should probably get some potions and some either, you can grab about five potions and I will grab about three either"

" Ok sensei" said Naruto who went off to grab some potions while Leon grabbed some ethers.

Meanwhile a certain Moggle was having a moral debate, _"Kupo I know that I should stop stealing but there are so many things here, I don't think the shop keeper would miss just one item kupo" _thought themoggle, then he saw a Kupo nut _"My favorite I have to have it kupo" _the moggle looked around to make sure that no one was looking his way and swiped the nut and quietly made his way out of the store.

Naruto and Leon met up at the counter and set down their supplies on it, "Well I think that is everything we should be leaving now and since you have not learned any spells yet I will take the ethers and you can take the potions" said Leon as he handed the cashier the gold "Let's go".

Naruto and Leon were both riding their chocobos, Mog was sitting in front of Naruto eating a nut and as they approached the main gate they saw the elders waiting for them, so they stopped "We just wanted to see you off and give you this" said the one in black as he handed Naruto a sack full of gold.

"Wow thanks I will be sure to put it to good use" Said a smiling Naruto. The one in black turned to Leon.

"You do not need to worry about the village it will be fine take care of yourself and Naruto" said the one in black.

"I will and you all take care of yourselves and the village" The one in black nodded and with that they were off to begin the journey the elders were all waving at them as they left saying goodbye and good luck.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the hidden leaf village shortly after the red Crystal appeared a monster of some sort appeared it looked like a Lion with a mane made of fire but it never moved, at first they were afraid of it and attacked it but a barrier appeared around it and the Crystal stopping all attacks so for the time being they just put some guards around it.

In the Hokage's office Tsunade was having a discussion with Jiraiya "First he dies and now this sigh what do you think Jiraiya what should we do about that monster and the red Crystal? What are they?" asked Tsunade.

"Sigh I am not sure but for now we should just keep a close eye on them, there is not much else that we can do. Besides I do not think that either will harm the village I sense a good energy from both of them don't you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes I do sense some good from the them but we should not let our guard down so I will post a few more guards on them for now" said Tsunade Jiraiya nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

In sound village a large grey bird appeared this one also not moving and when they tried attacking a barrier also appeared around it and the Crystal. Orochimaru and Kabuto were also having a discussion "Damn so every attempt we make does not work?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru sama we have tried everything but nothing can break that barrier" said Kabuto.

"Well I refuse to allow that power to fall into someone else's hands so increase security around it!" commanded Orochimaru.

"Hai Orochimaru sama" said Kabuto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Akatsuki base the Leader was pissed first the Kyuubi vessel died and then this Crystal appeared sending a bright light into the sky forcing him to put up multiple high level genjutsu so no one would find the base and now a massive blue dragon appears that never moved and to top it all off he could not even get close to examine the Crystal since a barrier appeared which blocked all of his attacks.

"Damn I can't just leave the Crystal or the base sigh the other members better return soon!" said a frustrated Leader.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a floating castle in the sky a warrior with purple eyes and was clad in pure black armor from his feet all the way up to his neck with his face all bandaged up so you could only see his eyes and he was also wearing a dark purple cape he stood at 6'4 he was currently meditating _"So he is the one Uzumaki Naruto interesting" _thought Griffon as he got up and started walking through some sort of lab with tubes that seemed to be filled with water and some barley visible human like creatures in them, he approached one of them and flipped some switches and the water started draining out as it drained out the figure became more visible it looked like a male with dark grey skin, pointy ears, pointy sharp teeth, he was wearing a brown t-shirt, green pants, black boots, and a green bandana, he also had a pair of daggers strapped to his side, he was about 5'8 maybe 5'9 slowly the tube went up and his eyes opened they were red.

"Guile it is time you must go eliminate the one chosen by the Crystals!" Griffon placed his hand on Guile's head and transferred to him the information on Naruto and company. "Now go and eliminate them all!" Commanded Griffon.

"Heh heh heh yes lord Griffon they will be dealt with right away!" said Guile as he left while laughing insanely

Griffon just stood there for a moment "What a fool he is far to weak but I will at least be able to gauge Naruto's strength since I must start spreading the darkness upon this world" said Griffon as he left the lab he then walked into a massive room and in the center were several seals and he got into a meditation like position then the seals lit up and started taking dark energy from him.

Outside the castle darkness started pouring out of the castle and started spreading across the planet and then turned invisible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and company had been traveling all day they had ran into several monsters which seemed far more aggressive then usual "Hey Mog how long until we get there?" asked Naruto.

"Kupo we should be there in about four more hours there should be a small village called Crest close to where we saw the closest light" said Mog.

"Well it is getting pretty late what do you say we set up camp for the night?" asked Leon they all agreed to that. They were able to find some twigs to start a small fire which they were all sitting around suddenly Naruto spoke up.

"Why were those monsters more aggressive then usual sensei?" asked Naruto, the others also looked toward Leon.

"Well the elders did say that Griffon would wake up soon so my guess is that he has, and is now spreading his darkness across this world which is now making monsters more aggressive and even changing some regular animal's into aggressive monsters" answered Leon. Just then they all heard some footsteps.

"Well what do we have here a moggle, a kid, some swordsman and two chocobo's" said a man dressed in a brown vest, black pant's and old worn out shoes with nine other men behind him "All right here is how it goes you give us all the gold you have and you get to live, hell you can even join us if you want so what will you do?" asked the leader.

Naruto and Leon both stood up and unsheathed their swords "Naruto you take four and I will take six" said Leon. Naruto nodded and they both charged they both swung their swords forcing the bandits to jump back and away from each other, Naruto and Leon were now standing back to back, Naruto staring down four and Leon staring down five and the leader the bandits all pulled out daggers while the leader pulled out a short sword but all of a sudden bam two bandits were tackled by Boco so now it was two for Boco, four for Naruto and three plus the leader for Leon.

"Uh Boco sure loves to pick fights heh heh I hope I don't get on his bad side" said a surprised Leon.

"Yeah Boco can be pretty scary sometimes" said Naruto. The bandits were all shocked they never heard of a chocobo that loved fighting.

"Now let's go" said Leon. They both charged at the surprised bandits.

With Naruto he started off with a thrust aiming for the closest bandits hand that held his dagger but the bandit snapped out of his surprise and dodged it and all four charged Naruto and went for a thrust but he blocked two with his sword in his right hand, he then grabbed one of the other bandits that were charging with his left hand and tossed him into the other bandit that was charging him, he turned his attention back to the two he was holding off at the moment and quickly overpowered one and knocked him away but the other one used this chance and went for the kill but Naruto was able to grab his hand before he was stabbed and was about to kill him but he hesitated and punched him instead, that turned out to be a mistake though as he got a cut on his cheek while avoiding a blow from another bandit, he jumped back and the bandits regrouped.

With Leon as soon as he charged he quickly took out the nearest bandit by stabbing him right through the heart, this snapped the others out of their shock and two charged him he ducked under one blow and punched the bandit in the stomach also pulling him right into the way as another bandit went for a stab and the one he pulled into the way screamed in pain as the dagger was driven right into his back, he shortly died after that the leader snuck up behind Leon and was able to lightly cut Leon on his right arm as he dodged the leaders attack Leon quickly swung his sword but the leader blocked with his short sword they stood there for several seconds and just as he was about to overpower the leader he had to avoid a blow as the other bandit attacked him jumped back and stared both of them down and then he saw Naruto out of the corner of his right eye getting cut "Naruto do not hesitate I know it is hard but sometimes killing is necessary it is either them or us Naruto, remember so many people are counting on you do this for them" shouted Leon.

With Boco he was having a great time dodging the bandits attacks and giving them light pecks just to annoy them but he decided to get serious and end it so when one bandit went for a stab he dodged and was able to grab the knife with his beak and as he was turning around he slit the bandits throat and let go of the knife which then flew into the other bandits throat and both fell to the ground dead so he decided to watch Naruto and Leon fight.

With Naruto he had just heard Leon shout to him and when he heard those words he felt himself fill with determination he would kill for the people counting on him he charged into the group and knocked two away with a swing of his sword and when the other two bandits charged at him both going for a stab he dropped his sword gabbed both of their hands and aimed the blows away from his face and into each others throats both died almost instantly, he quickly picked up his sword and blocked a strike from one of the remaining two bandits and then he avoided a blow from behind but the bandit was able to stop himself before he stabbed the other bandit but Naruto was now behind him, Naruto then ran his sword right through his back and into the other bandits chest he then pulled his blade out, wiped it clean, sheathed it and both bandits fell to the ground dead. Naruto's eyes were in a trance like state and when he snapped out of it he was shaking.

With Leon after he shouted out to Naruto the weaker bandit charged him hoping to catch Leon off guard but that was a big mistake as Leon knocked the dagger from his hands and slashed him right across his chest blood poured out and he died. Now the leader was afraid he was now shaking as Leon was walking towards him "Please I give up, please do not kill me" begged the leader.

"Pathetic" said Leon as he turned around but the leader smiled and charged him but Leon disappeared and reappeared behind the leader, Leon cleaned his blade, sheathed it and all sorts of wounds opened up all over the leader and blood sprayed everywhere, Leon then approached Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder "Come on let's go find somewhere else to rest" said Leon. Everyone was quiet that night but by morning they were all back to being themselves.

They were now approaching the village of crest, they were all excited about being close to the first Crystal and could not wait to get to it. As they approached the village they could see that it had a slightly more modern feel to it then Noah and a little bigger which was very nice "Halt welcome to the village of crest while you are here we ask that you do not cause any trouble, but please enjoy your stay" said a guard they all nodded and entered the village.

"Well first we should find a place to stay, then grab something to eat and finally ask around about the light" said Leon they all agreed so they found the nearest inn got one room with two beds and a stable for the chocobo's.

"All right ramen" shouted Naruto.

"All right Kupo nuts" shouted Mog.

"Kweh kweh kweh (All right Gysha greens)" shouted the Chocobo's.

Leon went pale, this would cost him a fortune.

After about thirty five minutes they were all full and looking for someone to ask about the light, they had found a young man and he said that the light came from a cave to the north but the monsters that way were acting more aggressive and that they should not go but they insisted so he told them it was about ten minutes away on foot, so they headed in that direction and like he said the monsters were more aggressive and instead of just goblins they also had to deal with some birds as well. When they made it there the entrance was to small for the chocobo's to fit through so they left them and Mog outside much to Boco's dismay they had been searching for the Crystal for ten minutes but the cave was like a maze and there were goblins everywhere but luckily there were lamps all over the cave, finally after five minutes they felt like they were headed in the right direction and they entered this somewhat large room and they saw a figure ahead.

"Heh heh heh so the warrior of the Crystals has finally shown up. Well this is as far as you go because lord Griffon has ordered me to stop you and end your little journey right before it even started" said Guile as he laughed insanely.

"There is no way that I will lose to you or Griffon for that matter I will stop him!" said Naruto as he was about to unsheathe his sword but was stopped by Leon who held his hand up.

"Don't waste your strength on him you need it for the Crystals Guardian, let me handle him you go on ahead" said Leon "Do not worry about me I will be fine"

Naruto was about to protest but decided to believe in his sensei so he went on ahead. As he passed by Guile, Guile was about to attack him but Leon appeared between them which stopped him _"So is this where I die?" thought Leon._

Naruto had been running for a few minutes and then he saw a bright blue light he and saw a light blue Crystal hovering above a small pond then slowly approached the Crystal and it spoke **"Young warrior we have been waiting a long time for you, I am the Water Crystal before I give you my power I must first test you get ready for battle"** said the great Crystal.

Naruto was speechless so he just unsheathed his sword and then the water started to take shape, it took the form of turtle like creature Naruto tensed it was about to attack.

With Leon they had both just stood there for several minutes Leon with his straight face and Guile with a sick smile on his face "That boy will fail after I am through with you I will kill him" said Guile.

"Your wrong that young man will be the one to defeat Griffon and save the world but you wont be around to see that I will take you down even if it costs me my life" said Leon and he charged Guile and swung his sword vertically but it was blocked by Guile's two short swords and neither could overpower the other so Leon started to concentrate his magical energies and shouted "Fire" a small flame lit up right next to Guile and he got burned and was forced to jump back to avoid a blow from Leon's sword.

Guile had stopped smiling "So that is how you want to play is it well I can play like that as well" said Guile as he started gathering magical energy and shouted "Thunder" Leon as forced to dodge a small bolt of electricity but was still slightly injured by it, they then both started casting spells at each other and soon ran out of magical energy Leon had used up all of his ethers so they again began their sword fight. Both men were blurs each only getting small cuts but both were quickly getting tired and so they stopped both stood across from each other panting heavily "Well it looks like our battle is coming to an end what do you say we end this in one last attack?' asked Guile.

Leon was silent for a moment _"Is this it?" _Leon nodded and they both got into their fighting stances they stood like that for only a minute but it felt like an eternity to both fighters and then they charged.

With Naruto he was on the defensive at the moment and was trying to dodge this monsters attack while think up a way to defeat it but was having no luck _"Man there has to be a way to beat it but that shell is unbreakable what do I do? I guess my only hope is to get close and attack one of it's exposed areas" _thought Naruto he then used his max speed and attack the monsters head but was only able to get a small cut since the monster had used it's flipper like thing and knocked him away forcing him to use a potion _"Damn that was my third one I only have two left now since I used up one on the way here and two others fighting him I should chop off thos flippers off first and then attack his head"._

Naruto charged in to attack the beasts left flipper and was hit with a ball of water that the beast spat at him but he continued and used the maximum amount of power that he had and chopped off the beasts left flipper the beast then screamed in pain and used his other flipper to knock Naruto away, Naruto was forced to use his last two potions and charged in to chop off the other flipper but once again the beast spat out a big ball of water at him which he dodged and he then chopped off the other flipper and the beast again roared in pain Naruto then approached the beast and stabbed it in the head and the beast turned back into water and the Crystal spoke.

"**Well done Naruto you have passed, you have shown me that we did not make a mistake when we chose you to defeat Griffon and save the world. I suppose you would like to know more about Griffon well I will tell you right now that he was not always evil… anyway I will bestow upon you the power to transform and gain new powers these are called jobs, you will not only change in physical appearance but you will gain knowledge in different ways of fighting, in order to transform all you have to do is think of the job you wish to change to and you will. The first job is Warrior it has no special abilities but you will be slightly stronger and you will be better defended, the next is black mage it has poor defense, offense, and speed but it has the power to use powerful spell that can cause great destruction the last one I will give you is white mage, the white mage is about the same when in physical ability as black mage but the white mage has spells that can heal wounds and spells that can raise your abilities it has only one offensive spell but that does not mean that it is useless you can save many live with this. But I have not given you any spells you must learn them from scrolls and you can buy scrolls from a skilled mage so I suggest you do that when you return to crest. Oh yeah if you are wondering about your current job you are a freelancer they can use weaker spells but are pretty weak all around. Well that is all of the time that I have farewell Naruto I know you can do it.** And with that the Crystal sent a bright light toward Naruto and he felt a great power enter him but the Crystal sent out another light out the cave and the Crystal vanished.

"_Well I guess I should go find sensei now" _thought Naruto. It had taken him a few minutes to make his way back to where Leon was fighting Guile and when he got there he saw Guile lieing on the floor with a large gash across his chest and then he saw Leon holding onto the wall for support. "SENSEI" shouted Naruto as he ran to Leon.

Leon looked over at Naruto and smiled he only had a slight cut across his chest but he would be okay "Do not worry I am not to badly injured so let's go back to the village" said Leon _"Maybe they were wrong this time" _thought Leon and with that Naruto draped one arm around Naruto for support and they slowly made their way out of the cave.

As they were nearing the entrance Leon could faintly hear footsteps coming from behind them and when he looked he saw Guile running towards them glowing "I told you that I would kill you brat" Naruto was about to look over but Leon used the last of his strength to toss Naruto ten feet outside the cave _"Well Naruto I guess this is it, I know you can defeat Griffon I belive in you" _Thought Leon as a single tear fell "Kamikaze" shouted Guile and he exploded.

Naruto looked back and saw that rocks were falling it was a cave in "SENSEI" screamed Naruto as he rushed to move rocks out of his way but there were far to many and he soon started crying.

Both the chocobo's and Mog had appeared and also mourned Leon's death and after that Naruto, Boco and Mog left. Leon's chocobo wanted to stay and watch over Leon's place of death. As they got closer to the village Naruto asked a question "What happened to Boco why is he blue?" Boco was literally blue now.

"Oh yeah well a little bit before you returned a bright light hits him and now he says he feels like he can walk on water Kupo " said Mog Naruto was surprised and then they returned to the village for the night sad about Leon's death.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well there is chapter four and if you are wondering he does not have ninja as a job since he lost his memories. Also you there will most likely be only one or two jobs per Crystal since it would be a lot of work to write about a whole bunch of jobs. Oh yeah if you want to know what the jobs look like then just think of the jobs from ff3 since I was mostly thinking of them when I think of jobs but they will not all look like the ones from ff3 I will think up a different look for some jobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just woken up, they did not get much sleep that night and it was eight am so he decided that he would let Boco and Mog sleep a little longer while he went to get supplies and buy some spells.

A few minutes later he arrived at the spell shop after asking around about it when he walked in he saw a person in a black robe meditating "um excuse me sir I'm sorry if I am disturbing you but is this the spell shop?" asked Naruto.

The person opened their eyes "Yes it is, welcome young man I suppose you are here to buy spells then, well I do not have a very big selection but I do have the most basic spells that are learned by beginners and you have to start somewhere, so what would you like I have fire, blizzard, thunder, and cure they all cost 150 gold" said the mage.

Naruto looked like he was in deep thought for a moment _"Hmm if I buy them all I will only have enough for supplies and I will not be able to stay at an inn at the next village…… well I guess I could find some sort of work like being someone's bodyguard or fighting some bandits or monsters, ok that is what I will do" _decided Naruto.

"Excuse me young man have you decided what to buy yet?" asked the mage.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment "Oh sorry I have decided that I would like to buy all four of them" said Naruto.

The mage took out four scrolls "That will be six hundred gold young man" said the mage as he held out his hand.

Naruto handed him the gold and took the scrolls and left the shop "All right my first spells let's see what they say" said Naruto and he started reading the scrolls. five minutes later he had read all four and they disappeared after he read them, he thought it was strange but he felt like he could do the spells he could not wait for his next battle so he could try the spells out. _"I guess I should go and get the supplies and then go wake Mog and Boco up so we can head toward the next Crystal"_ thought Naruto.

After he bought supplies he woke both Mog and Boco up and they were preparing to leave. They all took one last look toward the cave where Leon died _"Sensei I will not fail and I will defeat Griffon, your death will not be in vain" _thought Naruto with teary yet determined eyes.

And with that thought they headed out. " So Mog how far is the next Crystal? How long do you think it will take to get there?" asked Naruto.

Mog thought about it for a moment "I think it will take us three to four day's to get to the village that is near the next Crystal but there is another village between here and there kupo, there are two ways to get there one is to take a slightly longer rout around the lake and the other is to cross the lake, but I have heard rumors that a very large and dangerous creature lives in the lake that loves meat" said Mog.

Both Naruto and Boco grinned at that "All right Boco to the lake, we can test out your water walking abilities and fight a powerful monster at the same time" said Naruto, Mog was about to protest but was interrupted by Boco.

"Kweh kweh kweh (Hell yeah let's go kick that monsters ass)" said Boco as he picked up pace.

Mog was now crying _"Why me kupo why did I decided to come with these two nut jobs?" _Thought Mog.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later the sun was starting to set and they were approaching the lake, both Boco and Naruto were even more excited than before and the grins on their faces were like that of kids in a candy store while Mog was writing his will.

As Boco stepped on to the lake they saw a massive red creature that looked like a squid rise out of water in the middle of the lake, both Naruto and Boco were now had insane smiles on their faces while Mog was shaking in fear. Boco quickly bolted to the middle of the lake and Naruto thought _"warrior" _and a light surrounded him and when it went away he was dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt, over that was a light chain mail and over that he wore a thick red sleeveless shirt with a blue belt and he had some pauldrons to protect his shoulders, metal elbow protectors and some brown gloves. He also had on some brown boots with metal that went up to his knees on the front of his boots and some metal on the top of his boots.

If it was even possible Naruto would grin even more, he felt stronger then ever but he decided that he should focus on the monster and he unsheathed his sword, the monster now noticed that a blue chocobo with a human and a moogle on it's back was running towards it so it started whipping it's tentacles toward them.

As they got closer the squid like monster it started whipping it's tentacle's toward them and there were so many coming at them that they were having some difficulty avoiding all of them and got hit a couple of times but Naruto was able to chop a few off and he kept swinging his sword in hopes of chopping off more once they were close enough Boco went for a head but and was able to do some miner damage but was quickly knocked back by one of the larger tentacle's luckily both Naruto and Mog were able to hang on _"Boco is starting to look tired if this keeps up we are all dead…" _Naruto thought for a moment _"That's it Black Mage" _a light surrounded him again and when it went away he was dressed in a black robe with a brown pointy hat and he now had a black rod.

Naruto started gathering magical energy and shouted "Thunder" and a small amount of electricity shot down from the sky and hit the squid like monster badly damaging it but then they to felt a small jolt of electricity and were slightly injured by it _"Damn I guess I should have thought it through… what now if I do that again we are finished but if we get close to it than we will be knocked away… wait now I got it" _thought a panting Naruto.

Naruto started gathering magical energy while Boco was dodging attacks from the monster "Boco I need you to get ready to jump so when I tell you to than jump as high as you can" said Naruto, Boco nodded Naruto continued to gather magical energy and when he finished he shouted "Boco now Thunder" as he said those words Boco jumped into the air and once again electricity shot down on the giant squid like monster and when they landed it gave one last roar and died, they all gave a sigh of relief, _"White mage" _the light once again surrounded Naruto and when it went away he was wearing a white robe that had some red triangle like designs at the bottom and a hood that he had down he also had a wooden staff, he gathered some magical energy "cure" a green sparkle of light surrounded them all and their wounds were healing _"Freelancer" _the light surrounded him and he was back in his normal clothes.

They were now almost on the other side of the lake and they were all tired so they decided that they would only travel a little farther and set up camp "Heh we totally kicked that monsters ass, he didn't stand a chance did he Boco" said Naruto with an arrogant smirk.

"Kweh kweh kweh (Hell yeah that monster didn't know what hit it)" said an equally arrogant Boco.

"Kupo are you two insane we were almost killed out there the next time you do something like this I'm kicking both of your asses kupo" said an angry Mog but they ignored him and kept talking about how they kicked that monsters ass and when they hit land they were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Wow that was truly amazing I don't think that I have ever seen someone fight like that before" they all looked toward the person that spoke and as Naruto was about to reply arrogantly he stopped because he saw a young beautiful women with long brown hair dressed in white sandals and a light blue gown next to her was a white female chocobo.

Naruto had been staring at the young women for several moments_" She's beautiful" _thought Naruto as he started blushing.

Boco had a blush on his face like Naruto, as he looked at the white chocobo which Mog took notice of _"What no way Boco is speechless for once? Usually he is making up some story by now to impress the female chocobo I never thought I would see the day when he was speechless kupo" _thought Mog as he looked on in amazement and then he got a smirk on his face _"Heh heh now I finally have something to tease him about kupo"._

"Um hello sorry I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Kira and this is Mila" said Kira as she looked toward the white chocobo.

Naruto snapped out of it but was still blushing "Oh sorry my name is Naruto and this is Mog and Boco" said Naruto as he gestured toward said Chocobo and Moogle "We are pleased to meet you" Mog waved and all Boco could do was nod.

Kira smiled "The pleasure is mine, you all must be very tired and hungry so I would be delighted if you would join us at our camp nearby"

"Um well we would not want to trouble you so" Naruto was interrupted.

"It would be no trouble at all please join us" said Kira.

"Well…" Naruto looked toward Boco and Mog and they both nodded with Boco finally snapping out of it "I suppose if your ok with it then we will join you" and with that they all headed toward Kira's and Mila's camp when they got there Naruto and Kira had sat down next to a camp fire while Mog went to gather some more firewood and Boco went to go look for Mila who had went back to the lake for a drink.

Naruto and Kira just sat there for several moments in silence "So I'm sorry if I'm prying but what are you doing all the way out here? It is very dangerous to be out here with no weapons, I'm sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." said Naruto.

Kira looked sad "No it is okay I was not alone before and I had some people with me to protect me but they were fighting monsters and they told me to run, I did not want to but there was nothing else I could do and I would have only got in their way if I had stayed but that was a few day's ago" said Kira in a sad voice.

Naruto now felt really bad "I'm sorry please allow me to accompany you where would you like to go?" asked Naruto.

Kira looked surprised "Would you really do that for me?"

Naruto smiled "Of course after all you let us stay here even though we were complete strangers so what do you say will you let me help you out?"

"If you don't mind then I am headed toward the kingdom of Talon" said Kira.

"The Kingdom of Talon huh" said Mog as he appeared with some more wood "That is quite a ways away but we will go there eventually"

"Huh what do you mean Mog?" asked Naruto.

"What I mean is that the forth light was near there so we will go there eventually" said Mog

Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed in embarrassment "Oh yeah the Crystals I forgot about those" said Naruto.

Mog let out a sigh at him forgetting about the Crystals while Kira looked confused "Um sorry if I am prying but what are you talking about?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment then he started talking "Well let's see where do I start… Oh yeah our journey all started a little bit over two weeks ago. I had just washed up on shore with amnesia so I had to use every ounce of my strength to get up and I found a village nearby, when I got there I passed out and when I woke up there were nine people around me, eight of them were dressed in different colored robes they were known as the Elders of the village and they had a special power to predict the future, and the other person well his name was Leon…" Naruto paused and started to look sad so did Mog.

Kira started to feel guilty "You don't have to say anymore I am very sorry I should not have asked"

Naruto snapped out of it "No it is ok, I mean we are going to be traveling together for awhile so we should get to know each other right?" said Naruto with a smile.

That made Kira feel better so she to smiled "Right" she said with a nod.

"Ok so when I woke up the Elders had told me that a great evil would soon threaten to cover this world in darkness thus ending all life" Kira's eyes went wide

"Your joking right?" asked Kira.

Naruto looked towards the ground "I wish I was, but I am sure you have noticed that the monsters have been more aggressive then usual lately right?" asked Naruto. Kira thought about her guards and she nodded "Well that was the doing of this great evil, but the Elders said that there was a way to stop it and that they were being guided by powerful being's called the Crystals."

Naruto looked toward the fire "They said the Crystals had shown them someone that could defeat this great evil and save the world… they said that the person was me." Kira looked at him with wide eyes "They said that I must train so Leon had started training me, when we started training he gave me a wooden sword I was a little disappointed at first but sensei said that I was not ready for a real one yet but I was arrogant and thought that it would be easy to use a sword, but I was wrong he beat me so easily because I was arrogant and I just swung my sword around wildly…" Naruto paused to think.

"After that he scolded me and I took training far more seriously and two weeks later I was able to draw with him and after that spar the Elders approached me and said that they were impressed, so I asked them if it was time for me to start my journey and they said that the Crystals were gathering energy to give me so I asked them why I needed to train if the Crystals were going to give me their power and they said that the Crystals all had a guardian that I would have to fight so I needed to be ready for the first guardian"

"So after they told me that I asked them what I should do while I while I wait for the Crystals and they said that I should go to a forest nearby and search for a chocobo and a moogle saying that they would be great allies on my journey, so I was searching for them and then something bumped into me and ran away it was a chocobo so I chased after it but then I noticed that my necklace was missing and a little while later I heard a loud cry so I ran in that direction and saw a chocobo getting beaten by at least thirty goblins so I helped it out and we beat the goblins. It was Boco and Mog that I helped out and Mog gave me my necklace back and I told them about the journey so they decided to help me and then we headed back to the village"

"When we got back we saw five light shoot up into the sky, the Elders had said that the Crystals would shoot lights into the sky when they were ready, you saw those lights right?" asked Naruto.

Kira nodded her head "so those lights were the Crystals giving you the signal to start your journey?"

Naruto nodded "Yep but first we needed to rest and regain our strength so we did and when we got up we got supplies and left, the sun was starting to set so we made camp and some bandits showed up" Naruto started to look a little sad so Kira put a hand on his shoulder "We fought them and killed them, after that we arrived at a town that was near the location of the first Crystals so we got a couple of rooms, got something to eat and began asking around about the light"

"We got some directions to a cave near the town and when we got there we found that the entrance was small so only me and Sensei went inside, after searching for awhile we finally felt like we were getting closer and we entered this large room and this guy or creature was standing there waiting for us…" At this point Naruto could feel himself start to feel angry so Kira squeezed his shoulder a little which calmed him down somewhat.

"He said that Lord Griffon had sent him, that is the name of the great evil that I talked about earlier, so I was about to fight him but Leon stooped me and said that I should save my strength for the Crystal Guardian so I went on ahead and I had found the Crystal, It was the water Crystal and it was hovering above a small pond and the water then took the form of this massive turtle"

"I was able to defeat the giant turtle like creature and it turned back into water, then the Crystal spoke to me it gave me the power to change my fighting style and my appearance he called this changing jobs, so all I have to do is think about the job I wish to change to and I will… after that it sent out a light and disappeared so I went to look for sensei and I found the guy he was fighting with a slash across his chest and sensei was injured himself but he would be okay so as I we were making our way out of the cave I heard that guy shout something and as I was about to look towards him sensei used the last of his strength to pick me up and toss me outside the cave and then that guy shouted out Kamikaze or something and exploded causing a cave-in…" Naruto paused and held back tears Kira looked at him with sad eyes.

"after that we stayed at the village for one night and now here we are… oh yeah I did say that the Crystal sent out a light, well that was for Boco it turned him blue and gave him the ability to walk on water so we were testing out our new powers on that monster, I know I said that I would help you get to your destination but It might take some time since we will need to stop and meet the Crystals first I hope you don't mind" said Naruto with a slightly worried look.

Kira smiled at him "Don't worry I do not mind and I am in no rush so cheer up ok"

Naruto smiled "Ok… I wonder where Boco and Mila are?"

Kira looked thoughtful "Hmm I think they both went to get a drink from the lake"

XXXXXXXXXX

With Boco he was just standing behind a tree and he saw that Mila was getting a drink from the lake he could not think of a thing to say so he was just standing there when suddenly she looked in his direction he froze "Kweh kweh kweh (You don't have to just stand there why don't you join me for a drink)" Boco just nodded and they both just started drinking water.

Boco would occasionally look her way but would quickly look away when she looked his way after a few minutes they both headed back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night while everyone was sleeping Naruto got up and went to the lake and started skipping stones across the water a few minutes later Kira joined him and started skipping stones "Do you believe what I told you earlier?" asked Naruto.

Kira just sat there for a moment in silence "Yes I believe what you said"

"Why"

"Because everything that has been happening lately and what you have told me it is all starting to make sense and well I can feel a good energy coming from you" said Kira "Can I ask you something now?" Naruto nodded "Well I was wondering why did you tell me everything that you did? I mean I am a stranger?"

Now Naruto looked thoughtful "Well I guess because I needed someone to confide in I mean Boco and Mog are good friends but after losing sensei, I guess I just needed another human to talk to besides I can also feel a good energy coming from you and well youarekindofcute" said Naruto as he rushed the last part and said it more quietly but she still caught it and both blushed. "Well we should be heading back to camp we do have a long journey ahead of us" Kira nodded and they both headed back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well there is chapter five sorry for the long wait I was well I just felt lazy, so I am sorry I will try not to let it happen again.

Incase you were wondering Magical energy is Chakra in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning just as the sun was starting to rise Naruto had woken up, Naruto gave a loud yawn, rubbed his eyes and started stretching, he then grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and his cloak and put them on after that he looked around camp and saw that everyone was still asleep so he decided that he would start preparing breakfast for everyone so they could leave right away.

Several minutes later everyone else started to wake up "Good morning" said Kira as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning" said Naruto with a smile "So Mog how far away is the next village?"

Mog let out a yawn "Kupo we made it a little bit farther then I had thought we would, so I would say five or six hours, the villages name is Mythril, the reason it's name is Mythril is because it has a mine that has a special type of metal like substance called Mythril, Mythril is very rare and is used to make some very strong weapons. Anyway from there it should take one and a half maybe two days to get to Doran, the second Crystal should be near there."

Naruto nodded in understanding "All right then let's eat and head out, we should probably see if we can find some quick work to make some gold while we are in Mythril village" said an excited Naruto.

Kira looked thoughtful "Do you need some gold? I have a little, here take this It's the least I can do since you are helping me" said Kira as she held out her hand with some gold.

Naruto shook his head "No it's ok don't worry about it, I offered to help you so don't worry, besides I have a feeling that I will find some work in Mythril"

Kira looked a bit reluctant but put the gold away "I… thank you, I promise that I will find a way to repay you for your kindness so for now thank you" Kira said with a bow.

Naruto started to blush and started scratching the back of his head "Uh you don't have to bow and besides like I said before I offered to help you and I am glad to so don't worry about paying me back, but if you insist then all I want in return is your friendship so what do you say friends?" said Naruto as he held out his hand.

Kira looked back up and smiled with slight tears in her eyes and smiled "Friends" she said as she shook his hand.

About a half hour later they ate breakfast and headed toward Mythril village. On their way there they ran into a yellow blob like monster that had big eyes and it attacked them, Naruto quickly got off of Boco, unsheathed his sword and charged at the monster "Kupo wait!" said Mog but it was to late Naruto had thrust his sword at the monster but it just bounced off and the monster tackled him sending him back a few feet and falling on his but.

Kira gasped slightly "Are you ok?" asked Kira in a worried voice.

Naruto stood up with a groan and sheathed his sword "Yeah I think so, what is that thing Mog?"

Mog shook his head and let out a sigh "Well as I was about to say that thing is called a flan, normal attacks are not very good to use against them so you should use magic against it kupo"

"All right then magic it is" _"Black Mage" _and with that thought a light covered him and he was in his black mage outfit holding a wooden staff, he started gathering magical energy and the flan looked like it was getting ready to attack so he quickly finished gathering energy and shouted "Blizzard" small shards of ice rained down on the flan injuring it but it still had some strength left and tackled Naruto and this time it knocked him back several more feet but he was still standing so he quickly started gathering some more energy and shouted "Fire" there was a small explosion of flames that engulfed the flan and this time the flan did not survive"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief _"Freelancer"_ Naruto was now back in his regular clothes and got back on Boco who was disappointed that he did not get to fight.

Kira looked at Naruto with a worried look "Are you ok?"

Naruto looked at her with a smile and gave a thumbs up "Yup no problem that flan didn't stand a chance" he said in a slightly arrogant voice this made Kira giggle and Mog role his eyes, and with that they continued heading toward Mythril village.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later they had just arrived at Mythril village and it looked like a pretty small village at the base of a small mountain, the village had quite a few weapon shops but some of them had going out of business signs and the people looked depressed. As they walked around the village they finally got a look at the reason why, they saw a sign at the entrance to the mine that said Danger do not enter mine… Ps if you are a warrior then please come to the big white house in the center of the village.

After a few minutes they approached said house and Naruto, Kira and Mog got off Boco and Mila and approached the door and knocked and an old women opened the door "Hello and welcome young ones I am the mayor of this village how can I help you?" asked the old women.

"Hello I'm Naruto, this is Kira, Boco, Mila and Mog" said Naruto as he gestured to them "The reason that we are here is because of the sign at the entrance of the mine it said that if you are a warrior then please come to the big white house in the center of the village so here I am"

"Oh you look young but I can tell that you have fought some tough battles so please come in and I will explain inside" said the mayor as she went inside Naruto, Kira and Mog followed while Boco and Mila waited outside.

As they entered they saw several antiques like vases and statues they soon entered the dining room and sat down at a large table with ten chairs around it the mayor made some coffee, they thanked her and she began explaining "It all started a couple of day's ago, a group of about eight regular flans and one giant flan had entered the mine.

(Flashback)

_A young yet strong looking man wearing a white tank top, blue jeans and a yellow hard hat could be seen shouting and running toward the mayors house "MAYOR MAYOR" shouted the young man as he pounded on her door which she quickly opened._

"_What is the matter, please calm down and tell me" said the mayor in a kind and gentle voice._

_The young man calmed down a little "Mayor a group of flans have entered the mines and attack us whenever we try to get Mythril!"_

_The Mayor looked worried and thoughtful "How many are their?"_

"_Their are eight regular ones and one that is three times as big and is black that seems to be leading them" said the scared miner._

_The mayor continued to think and let out a sigh "I suppose I have no choice, tell everyone to get out of the mines, we will have to shut it down for the time being until we can find someone who can take on the flans"_

(Flashback End)

The Mayor had just finished explaining the situation "And that is where you come in, we would like you to take on the flans, the villagers have all chipped in some gold and there is now a five thousand gold reward for whoever defeats the flans, so will you accept this task?" asked the mayor.

Naruto smiled as he stood up and gave a thumbs up "Of course I will accept leave it to me I will have those defeat those flans by tonight" said an enthusiastic Naruto.

Both Kira and Mog looked worried "Naruto are you sure that you want to accept such a tough job? I mean you had some trouble fighting that flan before and now you will be taking on eight of them and their giant leader are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked Kira.

Naruto flashed her a smile "Heh I know it will be dangerous, but we need the gold, besides these people need my help it would be wrong for me to not help them, so you all wait here and I will go take on the flans" said Naruto as he headed toward the door.

"Kupo wait" said Mog, Naruto looked at him confused "I'll go out first and distract Boco because if he finds out about the flans he will want to fight them and well he would not be much help against them and might get in the way, so when I have him distracted you sneak on over to the mines, got it kupo?"

Naruto nodded "Got it"

Mog left the house first and saw that Boco and Mila were both looking at each other when the other wasn't, that made Mog smile a mischievous smile and they both turned to look at him, Boco spoke "Kweh kweh kweh (So what's going on did that old lady have a job for us… maybe fighting some monsters?" he said the last part in excitement.

"Nope kupo we were just talking about you two lovebirds" said Mog while smiling that same smile.

This had two effects, it made Mila blush and it really pissed off Boco "KWEH KWEH KWEH (What did you say)?" said Boco an angry Boco.

Mog continued to smile "I said we were just talking about how you two seem to look really look cute together kupo".

That was it now Boco was really mad "Kweh kweh kweh (That's you're dead Mog) and the chase began, Mog continued to poke fun at Boco and Boco shouted obscenities at Mog.

Naruto took this time to exit the house and chuckled a little but then put on a serious face "All right then time to fight the flans" and he made his way toward the mine.

As he entered the mine he was attacked right away by two flans but was able to get out of the way in time _"Black Mage" _and with that he quickly started gathering magical energy but almost lost concentration as he was forced to dodge another attack, he had finally gathered enough energy "Fire" and then there was a slightly bigger explosion of fire than last time that engulfed both of the flan but he could tell that it did not do as much damage.

"_Hmm so if I use a spell on more than one enemy then the attack will do less damage, I guess it would be a good idea to remember that" _Thought Naruto as he dodged more attacks but was hit from behind as another flan made it's presence known _"Damn another one!" _Naruto gathered more energy "Blizzard" and multiple shards of ice rained down on the flans, the first two were momentarily stunned but the third one shook it off and tried to tackle him but Naruto was able to hold it back with the wooden staff that he had when he changes to a black mage..

"_Damn if this flan wasn't here then I could have finished the other two off by now" _thought Naruto as he was struggling to hold back the flan and the other two were starting to snap out of there stunned states, the flan was starting to overpower him so he started to gather some energy although this time it was taking longer and it was much harder because of the flan and to make matters worse the other two were now charging right for him, just as they were a about to tackle him he had gathered enough energy and shouted "Blizzard" and once again shards of ice rained down on the flans taking out the first two and weakening the third one enough for him to push it back.

"All right time to finish this one" he gathered energy "Thunder" and a bolt of electricity hit the flan finishing it off.

Naruto let out a sigh "Three down and six to go" Naruto ran deeper into the mine and took down another flan along the way, he was now in the last area in the mine staring down four regular yellow flans and one giant black flan, Naruto gulped _"Oh crap I had enough trouble fighting three, now I have to take on four regular flans and a giant flan that is three times as big as me and to make matters worse I am starting to get tired… No I can't think like that I must defeat these flans" _Thought Naruto as his resolve filled him with strength.

"Fire" the yellow flans were all engulfed in flames but still lived and charged Naruto while the black flan just sat there and watched, Naruto looked shocked for a moment _"How was I able to gather that energy so quickly?" _Naruto snapped out of it and started dodging attacks while getting ready to attack again, "Thunder" this time he targeted one flan and took it out right away.

The other flans hesitated a little because of what they just saw and that was a big mistake "Blizzard" Ice rained down on them taking out two and leaving one half dead and shaking Naruto turned his attention away from it and to the Giant flan and said "Go on, leave and never come back" to the yellow flan, it hesitated but bolted for the exit but was stopped by a shout from the Giant Flan.

"Bleh (Fire)" and with that the flan was engulfed in flames ending it's life.

Naruto looked at the Giant Flan with wide eyes not only did it just use magic but it killed one of it's allies this made his eyes flash red for a moment but they quickly went back to blue "Your going down… Fire"

"Bleh (Thunder)" and they were both hit by each others attacks at the same time but Naruto was more injured and tired since had to battle all of those flans, while the Giant flan was somewhat injured by Naruto's attack but it still looked strong.

They continued to send spell after spell at each other and just as it looked like Naruto was about to win he ran out of the energy needed to cast anymore spells and as he was about to pull out an ether a dark shadow covered him so he looked up and saw the giant flan coming down, he tried to dodge but it was to late he felt a tremendous weight and everything started to go black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and he was in a sewer "Damn am I dead?" Naruto looked around a little "Is this hell? "

"**No foolish boy you are not dead and this is not hell, this is your mind" **Said a loud rough voice from behind him.

Naruto quickly turned around and gasped in shock, there was a giant gate with a massive fox behind it "Who are you?… Wait this is my mind?"

The Kyuubi's eyes went wide for a moment_** "What the… he does not remember me?" **_Kyuubi smiled an evil smile _**"Soon I will be free" **_thought the Kyuubi **"Yes Naruto this is your mind and as for me, I am apart of you, I can give you the strength that you need survive and to protect all of those you hold dear, so Naruto will you accept my power?"**

When the fox first started talking something told him that he should not trust the fox, but when it said that it could give him the power to protect and survive he pushed that thought aside "I accept" said Naruto with determination this made the Kyuubi's smile grow, and with that red energy surrounded Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

The giant flan was just sitting there getting ready to eat Naruto when all of sudden Naruto was up, screaming and red energy surrounding him and pushing the giant flan back "Take this, Fire" this time there was a far bigger and more powerful explosion of flame that engulfed the giant flan finally putting an end to all of it's terror.

The red energy disappeared _"Freelancer"_ **"You did well" **said a voice that Naruto could not locate the owner of **"It is only me the one you spoke too in your head you can speak to me by thinking "**

"_Huh… oh um thanks for lending me your strength… uh what was your name?" _asked Naruto.

"**Kyuubi is my name"**

"Well thanks for the strength you lent me… I should head back to the village thanks again" and with that he started to make his way out of the mine.

XXXXXXXXXX

In his mind a certain fox had a lot on it's mind _**"Hmm it looks like he will need to take on some stronger enemies so he will take more of my power oh well I guess I can wait a little longer"**_

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was starting to set and Naruto had not come back, he had been in there for hours and the whole town had heard about him heading in, so everyone was worried and waiting at the entrance of the mine but one person was more worried then the rest _"Naruto please come back" _Those were the thoughts of Kira who was very worried.

It was quiet for several moments and then everyone heard some footsteps coming from the mine and out came a tired looking Naruto who was surprised to see so many people waiting for him to come out, everyone just stood there in silence for several moments waiting for him to say something, Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up this made the whole village erupt into cheers and they all surrounded Naruto and lifted him up in the air and started tossing him up while cheering his name while he smiled, after some time they set him down and he looked around and saw Boco pouting and Mog patting him on the back so he went over to them "Hey what's wrong with Boco.

"Well he is just mad that he did not get to fight again" answered Mog.

"Hey cheer up, I promise next time you can fight the group of monsters ok" said Naruto which cheered Boco up a little.

Naruto then looked around again for someone in particular and he found her looking at the ground "Hey Kira I did it, I beat flans… Hey what's wrong"

"NARUTO" she shouted as she grabbed him and hugged him, this made him blush, the whole crowd looked on at the moment with smiles and she finally let him go after several minutes and smiled with tears in her eyes "You did it and are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine so don't worry about me" said Naruto while he was still blushing.

It was quiet for several moments until the Mayor spoke "Attention everyone, since this young man here defeated the Flans I say that we all have a celebration for his victory, what do you say?" the whole crowd gave a loud cheer and left to set everything up for the party the Mayor approached Naruto "I would like to thank you for everything, here take this you have earned it" she said as she handed him a large sack of gold.

Naruto smiled "No problem I was happy to help"

The mayor also smiled "Well I hope to see you at the party" and the mayor left.

Naruto looked at his friends "Well what do you say, let's party" they all cheered and headed toward the party.

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Once again I am very sorry about the late update but I have been very busy lately.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking around Mythril village with a big smile on his face, last night had been one hell of a party, so the mayor had said they could stay at her house, they did not get up till around noon and he said that he was going to restock on supplies and would meet them at the main gate, whenever he passed by someone they would thank him for all that he had done, he even got a discount at the item shop, he was currently looking for the magic shop.

After getting directions he had found it "Welcome and thank you for getting rid of those flans we all would have gone out of business if you had not come" said the mage.

Naruto looked confused "Huh but this is a magic shop right?" the mage nodded "Then how would the mine being shut down affect you?"

"Well as I am sure you know, Mythril is very rare so lot's of people like to come to this village to buy things that are made out of Mythril, but if the mines were to be shut down then people would stop coming and that is why I am grateful to you for defeating the flans… I will of course give you a discount, all spells will be half off for you" the mage said with a big smile.

"Oh I think I understand all right what spells do you have?"

The mage pulled out three scrolls "I have Aero, Protect and Shell. Aero creates a small gust of wind that cuts the foe, Protect creates a small barrier that will lessen physical damage and Shell will create a small barrier that lessens magical damage. Aero costs three hundred gold and the other two cost two hundred and fifty, so which ones would you like?"

Naruto took out some gold and handed it to the mage "I will take all three please"

Naruto was making his way too the main gate after he had learned the spells and as he was walking through the village he noticed that nobody was around. "Where is everyone?" he said to himself, he got his answer when he approached the gate.

All of the villagers were there along with his friends "It's him, our hero" said a villager and they all cheered, clapped and started thanking him.

Some strong, tough looking guys approached him and one was holding a long sword, by now everyone was quiet "If it weren't for you this whole village would have been abandoned, if it weren't for you we would be out of jobs and would have had to close down our weapon shops, here you go, we upgraded your sword by adding Mythril to it to make it stronger for you" said the one that approached him as he handed Naruto the sword the whole village clapped.

(Flash back)

_Naruto had entered a weapon shop to see the different types of weapons "Welcome young man how may I… It's you you're the one that got rid of those monsters for us, thank you so much all weapons are fifty percent… no you may chose any weapon you like on the house" said the happy smith._

_Narutos eyes went wide "Wow really?" the smith nodded "Well if it is ok then please show me your swords" and the smith showed him various swords._

"_So have you decided on a sword that you would like?" Naruto looked slightly sad "Is something the matter?"_

"_Well you see my sensei gave me a sword and it is really important to me I don't just want to sell it or throw it away, but it has gotten dull and it would not be as effective to use in battle as one of your swords, I'm just not sure what to do"_

_The smith thought about it for a moment and then held out his hand "Please give me your sword" Naruto looked at the smith in confusion "Please I have an idea I will give it back to you at the main gate before you leave" Naruto hesitated for a second but gave it to him._

"_Please take good care of it, it is really important to me" and Naruto left._

(Flash back end)

Naruto took the sword and he could tell that it was lighter then before, he unsheathed it to look at the blade, it had a slight hint of blue to it, it really looked amazing, Naruto swung it around a little and sheathed it and looked at the smiths. "My sword… thank you, this sword is really important to me" said Naruto with a big smile.

"Do not thank us, we should be thanking you, so thank you" said the smith with a bow and the others followed.

Naruto stood there for several moments and then turned to his friends "All right it's time we continued let's go" shouted Naruto, the villagers waved to them as they left and said things like come visit us and we hope to see you again someday.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a lab a dark being was walking through it and stopped in front of one of the many tubes, he flipped some switches and pressed some buttons. As the water emptied out of the tube the figure inside of it became more visible, it stood at around seven feet tall with grey skin and bat like wings, it wore no shirt but wore black pants with a few tears and no shoes, it had three big toes with long sharp claws it also had some long claws on it's hands this thing was really skinny with it's ribs showing and it's head was bald with long pointed bat like ears sticking up, it's face however had a slightly elegant look to it even with pointy sharp teeth, a pointy nose and green eyes.

"Lord Griffon how may I serve you?" asked the creature as it bowed.

Griffon placed his hand on the creatures head and gave him information "Go Zane destroy them"

"Yes lord Griffon" said Zane as he disappeared.

"Hmm this fight should prove to be a little more entertaining then the last one" said Griffon as he headed toward the room with seals.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and friends had been traveling for one and a half days now and have only stopped once to rest for a night, they were making good time and would soon arrive at Doran "So Mog what is Doran like?" asked Naruto.

"Well kupo last time I was there, there were only a couple of houses, but last I heard it has become a big gambling town, so you should be careful and try not to gamble all of your gold away kupo" said Mog in a serious voice yet there was a small sparkle in his eyes as he said this which Naruto caught.

"Heh don't worry about me I'll be fine, besides It's me that should be worried about you, I saw that look in your eyes as you spoke" Naruto spoke with a grin.

Just as Mog was about to retort a dark shadow appeared over them and swooped down upon Kira and Mila "LOOKOUT" shouted Naruto but Both Kira and Mila were knocked down by the creature Mog got off of Boco and went to check on them while Boco and Naruto got ready for battle _"Warrior" _thought Naruto with anger "Are they ok?" asked Naruto while he did not take his eyes off of the creature as it landed a little ways away with it's back to them.

"Yeah kupo they are ok just some scratches" said Mog as he checked them.

Naruto nodded and got off Boco, he looked at the creature with anger and spoke "Who are you and why did you attack us?"

The creature turned around and looked at him "Hmm so you're the one… oh yes please forgive my rudeness I am Zane, I was sent by lord Griffon to destroy you and I hate small talk so what do you say we get started I will allow you to make the first move"

Naruto's eyes widened a little _"One of Griffon's guys" _Naruto drew his sword "Come on Boco let's get him" Boco nodded and they both charged, Boco reached him first and went for a head butt, but the creature dodged and backhanded him across the back of his head stunning Boco for a moment meanwhile Naruto attempts a downward slash but Zane blocks the attack with his claws, overpowers Naruto sending him stumbling back a little and he back flips avoiding a tackle from Boco while giving a light cut to Naruto's cheek with the claws on his toes, Boco had built up to much momentum and was unable to stop himself from crashing into Naruto.

Zane was flapping his wings as he landed from the back flip and looked at them with a disappointed look as they both got up panting "Huh is that it? How disappointing I had expected far more from the both of you" he sighed and they gritted their teeth in anger "Fighting you now is a waste of my time, I will fight you after you have obtained the power of the second Crystal perhaps then I will get a challenge, until then farewell" and he flew away.

Naruto and Boco both tried to follow him but he was to fast so they went back with their heads hung in shame "Damn he made us look like jokes and hurt both Kira and Mila"

"Kweh kweh kweh (Damn he humiliated us and hurt them both)"

They both looked up with a determined look in their eyes and thought _"He will pay"_

As Naruto and Boco approached the others Naruto thought _"White mage" _"Cure" and a green sparkling light surrounded everyone _"Freelancer" _"Are you ok?" said Naruto as he helped Kira up.

"Yeah I'm ok thank you" she said with a smile.

With Boco he was checking on Mila "Kweh kweh kweh (I… don't know what to say, I'm sorry)"

"Kweh kweh kweh (You don't have to apologize)"

Naruto and Boco were looking at the ground in shame "Well we should be going" and they continued.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were just entering Doran and like Mog said it has become a gambling town with bright lights and flashy signs, neither Boco or Naruto had said anything since they continued until now "Here take this and find us someplace to stay, me and Boco are going to ask about the light" said Naruto as he handed Kira some gold.

Kira hesitated but took the gold "Ok but how will you know where we are staying?"

Naruto thought about it and said "We will meet by that fountain in twenty minutes" he pointed at a large fountain in the center of the village, and they went their separate way's Naruto with Boco, and Mog went with the girls.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had been asking around for fifteen minutes and were having some trouble getting information, the reason it took so long is that whenever they asked someone they would say charge them a ton of gold so they could gamble, and they finally found someone that would tell them "There was a bright yellow light to the north" the person that spoke was an elderly man and with his clothes and the way he spoke he was it was easy to tell that he is quite wealthy.

Naruto gave a light bow "Thank for your time sir" and he along with Boco went to the fountain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Boco had arrived at the fountain at the fountain just as the others did "Here is the key for your room, we are staying at the big red inn over there" said Kira as she handed Naruto a key and pointed to a big red in not to far away.

Naruto took the key and nodded "Ok me and Boco have the location of the next Crystal so we will be going there right now, we should be back tonight so… I guess I'll see you later" Naruto quickly turned to leave but Kira grabbed his hand.

Naruto looked back at Kira and her head was down "Hey… um be careful" she said as she gave a light squeeze to his hand.

He looked at her with a smile and gave her hand a light squeeze "Don't worry everything will be fine" and he let go "Come on Boco let's go"

XXXXXXXXXX

They had been traveling for about an hour, they did not run into to much trouble on their way to the Crystal and they had just started to see a faint glow "All right Boco be alert and ready for Zane since he said he would fight us after we got the second Crystals power" Boco nodded and Naruto went on ahead by himself.

Naruto slowly approached the Crystal it was hovering atop a small hill, there was a big black cloud high in the sky and in that cloud a storm was raging then suddenly the Crystal spoke **"So you have arrived at long last… but now is not the time for talking, are you ready?"**

Naruto nodded and thought _"Warrior" _after his transformation lightning rained down from that cloud and caused a massive amount of dirt to kick up forcing Naruto to cover and close his eyes and cough, when it settled he opened his eyes and in between him and the Crystal was a large crater and in that crater was standing a large yellow reptile that was at least twice as big as Naruto but that was not all it had really long sharp claws and another thing was that every now and then there would be sparks of electricity around it's body.

For several seconds they both just stood there, normally Naruto would have a move by now but this time he decided to wait and see what the lightning guardian could do, suddenly it disappeared Naruto quickly drew his sword and was looking every which way and then it appeared to his left ready to claw his face off but Naruto was able to deflect the attack with his sword and went to slice it in half but the attack went right through it and the image faded away _"What the hell, was that some sort of after image? How can it move so fast?"_

This continued for several minutes and the guardian was able to get in several hits while Naruto got none and he was starting to get frustrated _"Damn it's to fast I need to think of something quick or I am done for… I guess I have no choice this is going hurt like hell" _the guardian came at him again but this time Naruto did not block with his sword instead he grabbed the right hand of the creature with his left, he used all of his strength to try and keep it's claws from entering his stomach but he only succeeded somewhat for it's claws were halfway in.

It took all of Naruto's will to not scream out in pain, he held on tight with his left hand as the creature struggled and he raised his sword and brought it down across the lizards face and right arm, chopping the arm off and leaving a large gash across it's face, it howled in pain and then all of a sudden a dome of electricity surrounded them both this time Naruto screamed out in pain and dropped to one knee.

As soon as the dome went away Naruto got back up panting he looked down at the hand that was still in his stomach and gently took it out, when he looked up he saw the Guardian panting and looking over it's bloody stump where it's right arm once was then it looked at him and seemed to grunt something and although Naruto could not understand what it said he could tell by the look in the Guardians eyes that it wanted to end this fight in one last attack.

Naruto Nodded and they both got into position and they charged both screaming out battle cries, once they passed by each other they stopped and the guardian exploded into shower of electricity while Naruto's right arm gave out on him, he dropped his sword and five large scratch marks appeared across his arm with blood pouring out of It, Naruto then thought _"Freelancer"_ it was at this moment the Crystal spoke.

"**You did very well Naruto, you have proven yourself to me that you are worthy of my power but before that I will tell you some thing about Griffon. Griffon was and still is a brilliant scientist… now that, that is out of the way I will tell you about the powers that I will be giving you, the first is Monk, a monk is adept at fighting barehanded, when you are a monk you will gain a speed and strength upgrade but your defense will go down, Now as for the other job, it is called Hunter, a hunter excels at using Bows and arrows, while in hunter form your eyesight will improve but you will be slower, all else will remain the same.**

"**That is all, fight well Naruto I believe you can stop Griffon" **And with that Crystal sent a bright light towards Naruto which healed his wound and one towards the direction of the place Boco was waiting and the Crystal disappeared along with the black cloud.

Naruto picked his sword up and sheathed it "Well I guess I should check on Boco now"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had arrived just as Zane did "I do hope you are strong enough to give me a good fight this time"

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Well here is chapter seven, I don't think this chapter turned out very well though and I may just rewrite it depending on what you all think, so please tell me if this chapter sucked or not.

On another note expect chapters to continue at the current pace since I just bought Bioshock and since there are so many other games coming out soon. I really am sorry but do not worry I will **never** abandon this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_This could be a good chance to try out those white magic spells, White mage" _thought Naruto just as he saw Zane, Naruto immediately started to gather energy while Zane about to rush towards Naruto and attack but suddenly there was a blue blur that appeared between them and that blue blur was Boco, both Naruto and Zane's eyes were wide _"Incredible while he does not look different like when the Water Crystal gave him power, his speed has become far greater then before"_ Naruto squinted his eyes and he noticed small sparks appear around Boco occasionally _"What is that?" _He wondered but he quickly shook it off realizing that he had gathered more then enough energy for his spells he shouted "Protect" followed by "Shell" first there was a blue glow that covered him followed by a green one.

It was at this moment Zane decided to speak "Ah so you have learned a few new tricks, I just hope that they will be enough to entertain me more then last time, because this time I will not be as generous and just let you continue on towards the next Crystal should you fail to give me a good fight, so please do not disappoint me"

Naruto looked at him with anger "Don't worry, you're in for the fight of your life and we will make you regret coming after us, so get ready" _"Now lets try out Hunter" _like always a light surrounded him and when it went away he was wearing a green shirt with a brown vest over it along with some green pants and brown boots, he no longer had a sword strapped to his side instead he had a bow and a quiver with several arrows strapped to his back.

Zane looked on with a board expression on his face clearly unimpressed and just as he was about to speak he had to avoid an attack from Boco who was now repeatedly attacking him making him go on the defensive _"This Chocobo's speed is incredible perhaps they will give me a challenge" _Zane thought with a smirk.

Naruto had created distance between himself and them and now he holding the front of the bow in his left hand and an arrow along with the string in the other, as he was preparing to fire he thought to himself _"I need to time this just right" _and he saw his opening just as Zane tossed Boco to the side, Naruto let his arrow fly but just before it went through Zanes head he brought up his right hand and caught it "NO WAY!" Naruto shouted out with a look of shock on his face.

Zane had a frown on his face but it turned into a smile as he snapped the arrow in half "Not bad boy you almost got me, but now it is my turn" he said as he disappeared. He was now a blur and Naruto almost had his face torn off as he dodged a swipe from Zane's claws but he did not get away unscathed as several cuts appeared across the right side of his face.

Naruto soon found himself on the defensive and he was covered with cuts and scratches _"Damn he is to fast for me in hunter form I need to change, but if I try it will leave me wide open" _out of the corner of his eye he noticed blue blur heading right for them Zane noticed this to but was unable to dodge as it crashed into him and gave him a slight shock sending him skidding but never losing his balance as Boco pushed him right into a large boulder Naruto realized this was his chance _"Monk" _

Naruto was now dressed in a blue gi with blue pants along with an orange belt, black shoes, some white fingerless gloves that covered his hands and wrists and a blue sweatband, Naruto was soon upon them and Boco moved as Naruto reared his fist back and then brought it forward full force aiming for Zane's head, but Zane had recovered just in time and was able to get out of the way at the last second, Naruto's fist crashed right into the boulder, seconds later the boulder almost completely shattered leaving only one forth of it still standing.

Zane's eyes widened slightly _"I need to be careful, one hit and it may very well be over for me" _he thought as he dodged an attack from Boco he brought his left leg up kicked the blue bird in the back of it's head sending it tumbling to the ground several feet away Zane turned his attention back to Naruto just in time to catch Naruto's right fist in his left followed by Naruto's left in his right, he grit his teeth in pain as he felt several bones shatter, he fought down the pain as he lifted Naruto up into the air he let go of him when he was right above him he did a back flip and kicked Naruto with both feet he was sent flying and landed next to Boco with a loud thud.

Both Naruto and Boco got up gasping for air, as soon as they both had a moment to catch their breaths they noticed that Zane was also breathing quite heavily, examining his arms and hands _"It looks like we were finally able to do some damage, but there is no doubt me and Boco have taken more damage, if this battle continues the way it has then we're done for, we have to be very careful" _Naruto thought with a grim expression.

"_They actually hurt me, all right no more playing around" _Zane thought with anger as he flapped his wings and shot up to the sky, with the sun right behind him both Naruto and Boco were having trouble seeing him thus they could not prepare themselves for "Aero" a gust of wind picked up and they soon found themselves with several small gashes Naruto being slightly worse off.

Naruto was now shaking a little from the pain _"Damn If I take anymore hits like that then I am done for, I guess it is a good thing I cast shell otherwise that may have been it for me" _he looked back up at Zane and saw a large cloud temporarily blocking the sun, he could also see that Zane was preparing for another spell _"Hunter" _as soon as he changed he quickly had his bow and an arrow in hand and he fired right away forcing Zane to cancel his spell to dodge the arrow.

Naruto had to continue sending arrow after arrow towards Zane in order to keep him on the defensive while he thought up a plan _"Come on Naruto think, you can't keep this up forever, I need to calm down, ok here is what I know, he is to fast for me to hit with an arrow, he also seems hesitant to move farther away… I guess if he moves any further away we would be out of range of his spells, so if Boco could distract him for just a few seconds I could shoot him down with an arrow, but I don't think Boco can jump that high, maybe I can give him a boast, but he looks heavy… oh well I can't think of anything else, I guess this is it if this fails then it is over for us."_

"Get ready Boco, I am going to give you a boast so you can reach Zane" he said in a serious voice, Boco gave him a look that clearly said "are you crazy you can't lift me" "Don't worry I can do this, now get ready" Boco gave a hesitant nod. Naruto let one more arrow fly before he dropped his bow, got down on one knee, locked his fingers together palms facing upwards and shouted "NOW BOCO" Immediately Boco rushed towards him and placed one foot into Naruto's hands and Naruto used all of his strength to lift Boco while Boco put everything he had into this jump, the results of their combined efforts were Boco flying towards Zane at amazing speed.

Zane was so completely taken by surprise that he wasn't able to dodge the attack and he soon felt a jolt of electricity run through him but he was able to maintain flight and grab hold of the blue bird. Down below Naruto picked up his bow, took out and aimed for Zane and as soon as he saw Zane's wings about to flap he let an arrow go which pierced both wings right afterwards he thought _"Monk"_ Zane screamed in pain and soon found himself rapidly falling, with all of his might he threw Boco towards the earth who hit the ground with a loud thud, this also kicked up some dust, Zane soon landed about ten feet away with a much more quiet thud.

Naruto immediately rushed to Boco's side, Boco looked like he was in pretty bad shape with a broken wing along with a broken leg which was only confirmed when he tried to stand up and his left leg gave out on him. Naruto looked at him with a worried expression "Hang in there Boco as soon as I finish this fight I will be able to heal your injuries."

Zane got up slowly and saw that Naruto was distracted _"Heh big mistake boy" _he thought with a evil smirk, in seconds he was just five feet away from him clawed hand reared back ready to deliver the killing blow, but all of a sudden Naruto vanished and he soon found the air along with some blood being knocked out of him.

Zane was gasping for air, neither had moved an inch for several seconds, Naruto suddenly looked up at him with red eyes but they turned back to blue within a few seconds, just as soon as he regained his breath he was about to make a move but he couldn't as he found a hand wrapped around his throat, he looked down and saw that it was Naruto's left hand, he quickly felt tremendous pressure around his throat, if he didn't do something soon his windpipe would be crushed, he tried digging his claws into Naruto's arm, punching him and he even tried pulling his hand away with both of his but his grip was far to strong he was growing weaker by the second when Naruto decided to speak.

"You know I was actually thinking about letting you go for a little while, but you decided to attack me while I was checking on my friend, and for that I will kill you" he pulled back his right fist and brought it forward with all of his power, just before it hit Zane he let go of his throat and when his fist smashed into Zane's face Zane's neck snapped back and a crack was heard, Zane was sent flying back twenty feet before he hit the ground.

"_It's over, white mage" _He headed back over to Boco "Cure" a green light surrounded Boco healing most of his injuries right afterwards he cast "Cure" on himself. _"Freelancer" _He looked over and saw that Boco had just a little truble standing up "Still sore huh" at Boco's nod he continued "Me too, I guess cure can't fix everything I guess we will need to rest for the next few day's" Naruto put on a tired smile "Let's go I am sure everyone is worried."

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Authors Note: I'm really sorry for such a long wait, but I ran into a really bad case of writers block, I just could not think of what to write, I really wanted to make my fights longer and better, I think this is way longer but I don't think I did very good job at making it any better.

I hate to say it but it may take awhile for me to put up another chapter since another fic Idea has popped into my head, but I promise it won't take as long as this one did.

Now for those wondering when Naruto will regain his memory, he will regain his memories at the sixth Crystal (the one in Konoha) keep in mind I would like to have two or three chapters between each Crystal so that will not be for a while.


End file.
